blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Moonspirit
Moonpaw/stripe '''is a member of BlogClan. Her mentor is the amazing Goldi/Goldenfawn! In case you haven't noticed, she loves Sonic. FURSONA Moonpaw is a jet-black she-cat with sleek silver stripes and dark blue eyes. ON BLOGCLAN Moonpaw first joined the Blog one boring day in April. And she loves it so much! She don't have a lot of friends in real life so the Blog helped with her loneliness. She usually comments on the weekends but does more if she can. ON FANDOM Moonpaw is active on many wikis including Sonic News Network (Sonic the Hedgehog wiki), BlogClan 2 wiki, and BlogClan Wildlife Wiki. She's usually on these once a week but sometimes more. ON CHATS You can find Moonpaw hanging around on different chats. On BlogChat her username is I '''love Sonic '''and on the Wiki it's '''Broomstripe. On the BlogClan Wildlife Website it's just Moonstripe. FANFICS Moonpaw is writing a fanfic called, "The beginning of LightingClan." It is unfinished. PERSONALTY Moonpaw can be sassy sometimes but also shy around new people. She get nervous over pretty much everything and has to calm herself. She especially gets nervous over going inactive on things. BLOGCLAN FRIENDS (ADD YOURSELF HERE) Pebblerose (Pebble) Shadowcloud/Clo Thistletooth/Jaguarstorm/Tigerstorm Goldenfawn/Goldi Iceflower/Icy Birchfoot/Birchy Bluebellpaw/Bluebell Crystie (Sonic fans 2gether!) Shadowpaw/Shadow Sandpaw/frost (Sandy) Lifepaw/light (Li-Li) Warrior cats Sonic the Hedgehog Pokemon My Little Pony/MLP Glitter Force Watership Down Minecraft The Legend of Zelda TRIVIA/FACTS Loves SONIC. Favorite Sonic character is Shadow Has a dog but not a cat. :( Is lazy. Loves FOOD. Mentor is Goldi. Likes to make art and animation but is bad at it. Plays lots of video games. YouTube and BlogClan are her second homes. Likes M.A.Ps. Likes animals. Knows someone who's mom's birthday is the same as Sonic's. OoO Has two older brothers and no other siblings. Can't think of anything else to type... GALLERY OF RANDOM STUFF Moonstripe Warrior Cats OC.png|My OC .art by Broomstripe I-m-a-fangirl-we-don-t-do-calm (2).png I'm vaccinated.jpg Shadow The Hedgehog Sonic X screenshot.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic X) IMG 4748.JPG Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic X.gif|I just like this GIF Sonic the Hedgehog shrugging Sonic X.gif|This is me about everything Rouge the Bat is mad Sonic X.gif|'Do not mess with Rouge' Mlp oc1.PNG|Cute MLP art by Sandy Irismist Warrior Cats OC art request.png|Fursona drawing requst for Irismist 728449d43aae8d04a385ce5cf0b257d5.gif Pineblossen Warrior Cats request.png|Fursona request: Pineblossem Icy Warrior Cats art request.png|Fursona request: Iceflower/Icy Pebblerose Warrior Cats OC art request.png|Fursona request: Pebblerose Cute Jayfeather tail wag art by eternlty.gif|This animation isn't mine I just like it 53d9fb34b58ccd43931f44e977aac5d2.png|Awww (art not mine) Winter Warrior Cats OC art request.png|Fursona request: Winterwhisper/Wint Snowpuff Warrior Cats fursona request art.png|Fursona request: Snowpuff! Jazzy Warrior Cats fursona request art.png|Fursona request: Jasminebreeze/Jazzy Shadowcloud Warrior Cats fursona request art.png|Fursona request: Shadowcloud/Clo Flareon Pokemon animation.gif|I like this GIF fbjufghd564dja887hjg909mbnmb77.png|Shadow X Infinite ship art for Engie (Sonic wiki Discord) Eveeoluions animation.gif|This animation is cute download20190600171538.png|My OC cuteness :) Screenshot_2019-06-30 ミニねこメーカー｜Picrew.png|Screenshot Moonstripe for forth of July OC cute art.png|Image I made for 4th of July! Screenshot_2019-07-05 Broomstripe.png|Moon having trouble coding her user page :P Screenshot_2019-07-06 Message from Broomstripe.png|Coding! :P Screenshot_2019-07-06 Message from Broomstripe.png Rosefur Warrior Cats OC fursona art.png|Fursona art for Rosefur GALLERY: ART OF ME (THANK YOU!!!) Moonstripe (Me!) by Shadowcloud.jpg MOONSTRIPE.png|Moonstripe By:Whirlmoon moonstripebyclo-pixilart.png|Moon by Clo The right way this time :P Coding done by Crystie! <3 Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice